


Magus Bane is cool and totally not clingy

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, clingy magnus, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: malec movie night </p>
<p>"He was cool. People constantly said that. Magnus Bane. Super cool. Ice age cool. Why hadn't he texted back?<br/>Demon Attack? Jace finally seeing the light and how it relflected in Alec's eyes and confessing his feelings?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magus Bane is cool and totally not clingy

Magnus' staring at his phone, again. Chairman Meow judges him silently as Magnus' eyebrows furry and he naws on his lip with worry. Humans.

It had been four hours since Alec had last texted. Its not like the warlock was ...clingy or anything. No. Not at all. He was cool. People constantly said that. Magnus Bane. Super cool. Ice age cool. Why hadn't he texted back?

Demon Attack? Jace finally seeing the light and how it relflected in Alec's eyes and confessing his feelings? Clary Fray walking in and kicking his ass? Magnus exhaled loudly and tried to to run his hands through his hair. Not when it looked like this. And because he was cool. 

He stretches his legs out, suddenly feeling to big for his loft. Everything is fine, he tells himself, placing a hand on his knee to stop it from shaking. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't a hundred percent cool, but Alec had a habit of nearly dying. Magnus didn't know, but frequently wondered, if it was an Alec trait, or something Magnus brought out of him. 

Who wouldn't be worried? With abadon and Valentine's ship and constant demon slaying. 

A lot of things could happen in four hours. 

He hovers over the call button. What if Alec was in the heat of battle thought, he thinks, and the phone rings and Alec gets stabbed. On the other hand, what if Jace was proposing and Alec needed a get away? Or a subtle reminder he had a boyfriend?

Magnus threw his phone down and sighed. He was being ridiculous. And he knew that the same way teenage boys know they're inherently ridiculous. It was, however, unavoidable. 

He just needed to take his mind off of 

"Alec?!" 

Magnus is distracted from his train of thought as Alec stumbles into his apartment, one eye nearly swelled shut and limping. 

Magnus totally called it. And totally doesn't look for the stupid Morgenstern ring on his fingers. 

He half carries Alec to the couch, magicking a wet rag and wiping away some of the dirt and blood from Alec's face. 

"What happened?" 

Magnus asks, taking a break in his aggressive mother Henning to summon a glass of water.

"Sorry I didn't text you back. I dropped my phone when I was fighting."

Magnus could have laughed. But there was a bloody Alec lightwood on his couch. His heart ached. 

"I'll forgive you this one time," he says, "but don't let it happen again." 

Alec smiles and reaches into his jeans. As Magnus cleans him off, Alec draws in an iratz, blinking rapidly as he can see from the left again.

"In my defense," he says "I had an otter box and the building was only 5 stories. I'm going to write a letter." 

Magnus laughs and pushes the water into Alec's hands. 

"Where are Isabelle and Jace?" 

"Taki's. I wanted to see you."

Magnus loved teenage boys. And Alec lightwood. 

"Really?" He teases, pressing a Kiss to the side of Alec's face. 

"Of course" 

Magnus smiles and stands up, smirking when Alec whimpers like a child who's favorite toy is taken up.   
"Relax, love. I'm gonna put a movie on. Then you can continue to fall asleep on me."

Alec rolls his eyes but settles into Magnus' lap as the first Harry Potter starts. 

It's a good night.


End file.
